


Wrap Your Arms Around Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is freezing cold, and it looks like there's room for one more in Misha's coat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [pyjamagurl](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/)'s prompt at the [jensen_misha](http://community.livejournal.com/jensen_misha) [12 Days of Christmas](http://community.livejournal.com/jensen_misha/tag/challenge%3A%2012%20days%20of%20xmas%202010) comment-fic meme: _Jared decides to hide all the warm jackets, Misha and Jensen have to find some way to get warm._

Jensen can _literally_ feel his teeth chattering together, it's that cold. Usually that wouldn't be much of a problem. Usually, he'd have about fifteen layers on while he's in character. Usu-fucking-ally he'd have a warm and wonderful and beautiful winter coat sat waiting on his chair for him to wrap around himself.

But no. That would be too easy. Instead, Sera has decided that Dean should be stood outside in the snow. With no coat on. Or a shirt for that matter, which just doesn't make sense. And some sadistic bastard has taken his coat from its normal resting place.

Jensen suspects Jared.

Then again, Jensen usually suspects Jared.

"Fuck, Jen – it's freezing out here. Why haven't you put more, y'know," Misha flaps his arms in the direction of Jensen's chest, "actual clothes on?"

Jensen tries to glare at Misha, but it's kinda hard when he's so cold his nipples could cut glass, "I'm trying to, but _someone_ seems to have stolen my coat."

Misha nods knowingly, "Jared?"

"I hate him," Jensen confirms, "give me your coat."

Misha takes two giant steps back, "fuck no, then _I'll_ be cold!"

And okay, later on when he's warm and not potentially suffering from the initial stages of hypothermia, Jensen will probably wonder what made him do it. But that's then, and this is now. He takes three giant steps _forward_ , right into Misha's space, crowding him up against the side of the AV trailer. He mutters a quick apology before unzipping Misha's coat and jamming his arms inside and around Misha's waist. Only now he's really close to Misha's face, which is kinda awkward, so he ducks down a little and snuggles into Misha's neck.

Except, he doesn't snuggle, of course. Because he's a guy. Guys don't snuggle.

He can hear Misha's quiet gasp at the sudden blast of cold air before he feels Misha's arms pull the coat almost closed around Jensen's bare back, and Misha mutters "or you could just try and freeze me to death while I'm still wearing the damn coat..."

"Oh shut up moaning, and warm me up," Jensen's voice is muffled as he speaks into Misha's neck, and he clearly isn't focusing on what's actually coming out of his mouth.

Misha chuckles softly and turns his head slightly to whisper in Jensen's ear, "are you hitting on me, Jen?"

The thing is? Jensen realises he kind of _is_. Maybe the cold has slowed down his normal inhibitions a little, because he can't help but notice how warm Misha is, and how nice he smells.

Jensen straightens up, his face barely an inch from Misha's, and suddenly he's got his lips pressed up against Misha's lips.

It takes him a good few seconds to realise that Misha is kissing him back, and by that point he's already trying to lick open Misha's mouth, pressing even closer into him.

Misha's really glad he convinced Jared to run away with Jensen's coat.


End file.
